Forsaken
by futilelives
Summary: It started with a heart broken girl, a shunned demon boy, a belittled heiress, and finally, a lone survivor. One day, they will become feared throughout the shinobi lands, but for now, they will have to learn to trust each other. Inu/Naru crossover
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own any mangas (or else I would be filthy rich.)

A.N: This has happened after the Uchiha Massacre and after Neji's father died.

Forsaken- Betrayed

What had she done to deserve this?

She had given everything up: her future, her first life, her original family, her adoptive family, almost everything but her dear Shippo simply for the sake of the world, simply for Kami's wish.

Why did she alone have to suffer so much?

Hadn't she given up enough for everyone else?

So why, why was the only person she had left, the only person she truly loves, turning on her?

_Why?_

Cloudy indigo eyes turned glassy with unshed tears as the wounds inflicted on her body bled, turning the once emerald grass crimson. She would definitely not give them the extra satisfaction of seeing her tears.

As the possessor of those glassy indigo eyes became enveloped by sheer blue smoke that no doubt came from the spells that those three betrayers were casting on her, she found it in herself to warn them of what they were doing wrong, of the dangers that were heading their way, of the sins that they were committing.

No, not because she still loves them, not because she still trusts them; it was simply because that was the right thing to do and that she were once their friend.

'_Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Rin, please, she is poisoning your minds; snap out of it! Sesshoumaru's mate is nothing more than a jealous demon in every sense! She only wants riches and fame!" _pleading one more time, uselessly, the miko watched helplessly as her body faded.

The last thing she saw before succumbing to the black edges was three pairs of cold eyes staring at her without morose.

* * *

Today was a beautiful day, typical to the Land of Fire. Puffy white clouds mixed into the baby blue sky as the streaming yellow light pierced through the canopy of the towering trees above; it created a dreamy, hazy olive veil.

At least, all would have been well had it not been for soft sniffling sounds and pattering footsteps that treaded upon the thick carpet of moss.

Hinata sobbed again, the soft heartbroken whine escaping her lips every few seconds.

Why was father so harsh on her?

Why can't she get stronger?

Most of all, why did mother have to die and leave her all alone in this cold world?

Stumbling deeper into the towering forest that intruded into the large Hyuuga compound, the young girl did not even notice where she was going until she tripped over something.

Ready to kick that thing for tripping her, Hinata turned around angrily; wiping her tears away, and froze; face twisting into a mask of horror.

On the ground laid a crumpled form of a child that looks to be slightly younger than her age, 8. Her long black hair covered most of her face and was matted with dried blood, gashes littered on her cloths that seemed too big for her and her body that was curled into a fetal position.

Hinata did not know who the mystery girl was, where she came from, or even how she came to be this way; however, the lavender eyed girl did know one thing.

_She did not like how the bloody girl looked._

_It reminded her of how Mother looked when she was dying; she simply cannot stand it._

So, with the renewed memory of her mother's death in her mind, Hinata quickly bent down to see if the girl was alive; when her mother was alive, she taught her that if a person is breathing, then the person would most likely be alive.

The dead looking girl was alive.

Making her mind up, Hinata looked around to see if there was anything she could use so it would be easier for her to lug the girl around; there wasn't.

But she was going to save the girl! She won't let anything get in her way if she could save this girl that outwardly looks so much like a younger copy of her beloved mother! She won't!

Her charka control was better than average, probably on the same level as a chuunin since great charka control is needed for her clan's gentle fist style. It would make sense that she, as the clan's heiress, would at least have a semblance of that renowned control; and she does.

The only problem is if she could maintain the control.

Kneeling on the ground, Hinata slowly shifted her hands until it was directly under the body; pumping a little charka at a time to her hands, she waited until there is enough of the energy to reduce the body's weight drastically, making it as light as a feather. Rising slowly, the pupil less girl began to walk briskly toward the main house of the Hyuuga residence, taking care to not joggle the body too much.

* * *

A pair of cold, pupil less eyes stared down on the young heiress that he deemed too 'weak', his own daughter, in fact.

The powerful clan leader, Hyuuga Hiashi, was slightly surprised that his meek daughter would come home so early; usually she stayed in the forest behind the mansion until the sunset after a disappointing spar with one of the branch members.

Her sparing mate was usually her cousin, Neji, who at the age of nine was already showing great potential.

It was also disgusting how Neji, a branch member, could be so strong and his own daughter, the product of two elites and main house members could be so weak.

However, seeing how much bolder and confident his daughter acted now made him reconsider his previous harsh words.

_Perhaps there could still be time to change the meek girl into someone cold and powerful? If so, then maybe he should grant her wish to let this wounded girl stay in the main house as a companion. She could be a tool to force Hinata to change. _Thinking it over slightly, he made his mind and granted Hinata permission to allow the wounded girl to stay at their compound. _When the girl recovers, she would join Hinata in the Academy. After all, no one in this clan, whether they were adopted or not, would bring shame to the Hyuuga name. _

Then, after the black haired girl recovers, he would adopt the girl into the great clan as a way to control her actions.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she came to consciousness, eyelids fluttering open.

_What happened?_

The last thing she remembered was… oh, _them_.

Opening her eyelids fully, Kagome peered through her lashes and bangs at the room she was in, not really comprehending anything.

_Room? Where was she exactly? This place looks like a cross between her previous 'future' world and her 'past' world that she was force to leave._

Flinging her body into a sitting position on the cot, Kagome looked at herself through the mirror, shocked by the changes she saw.

Staring back at her was a person she had not seen since she was a mere girl of six, the exact age of when her father died.

Taking a while to register the new changes to her, Kagome only then started realizing the enormities that this change betrayed about those three's true intentions.

Anyone that killed a miko would be disproved of by the Kamis so they sent her, apparently, to another place along with changing her body to a weaker version so someone else would kill her and do their dirty job for them.

Intent on examining herself and trying to contain her sudden hatred of those she once called 'friends', she did not realize someone had moved to stand next to her until the person had started to speak.

"A-are you o-okay?"

Jumping up slightly, Kagome took this moment to examine the girl next to her. With soft, peach colored skin, luminous lavender eyes, black, blue-tinted hair like Kagome had, and soft features, she would no doubt grow up to be a pretty girl.

"Yes, who are you?" She had learned her lesson well after facing such betrayals and spoke with caution, narrowing her eyes faintly.

"I'm Hin-Hinata. I-I fou-found you in the f-for-forest and t-took y-you home." The pale eyed girl was nervous; the other girl seemed so mean even though she was younger than her.

Gathering her strength and trying to stop stuttering, _she don't want her new possible friend to get annoyed with her_, Hinata continued, trying to show the distrustful girl that she was sincere; "Who are you?"

Pausing a moment, as if to consider her words and actions, Kagome wondered what was the older girl's (by looks) true intent. Once she was like that girl that stood before her now, trying to make new friends everywhere; but she soon learned the error of her ways, even before the betrayal, not everyone cared.

Now, they need to pass a test to prove their loyalty to be her close friend.

Hinata wondered if she made the wrong choice in trying to become the nameless girl's friend as the silence stretched on.

_But she had to make friends with her, the girl was staying in the room next to her and she would be the closest girl in the family to her age! Maybe she was disgusted by her already? _

Thankfully the answer to her question arrived as Hinata could not help but sigh in relieve that her new soon-to-be friend was not already disgusted by her.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome."

* * *

**Time change: 6 months ahead**

A seven year old girl with stunning sapphire eyes that was so uncommon to this part of the town strolled into the Hyuuga clan training grounds, wanting to train with the new Justus she learned at the Academy and practice whatever she had learned in her 'past' world.

Of course, though, she had to keep much of what she knew hidden; academy students were not supposed to know that much.

Hearing the exclamations of the heiress who found her lying around six months ago coming from the direction of where she was heading, Kagome increased her pace towards the training grounds, intent on seeing what was happening.

The usually meek heiress never raised her voice, period.

She still did not truly trust the pale Hyuuga girl enough to tell her about her past simply because the eight year old girl did not 'prove' her loyalty.

But even without the test of faith, Hinata was… acceptable.

If the sapphire eyed six year old girl was true about what she was feeling, then Kagome would admit that she was afraid, afraid of being hurt again by someone she no doubt trusts.

Now that Kagome was close enough to actually make out the words, she still couldn't understand most of what they were talking about or fighting over except that it had something to do with her.

'_Stop! S-stop mak-making fun of Kagome!" _That was Hinata. But why would the heiress defend her when she had done nothing but act distant?

'_How pathetic. Even now you still show your weakness by stuttering.' _A cold voice replied. Kagome could hear the sneer, hatred, and disgust in his voice. That must be Neji.

Now that she arrived at the training section of the Hyuuga lands, she could see that it was not just a few members that had gathered to watch the two elite Hyuugas battle, the main house against the branch; there really were a lot of members that had gathered.

Even Hiashi was present. In fact, it seemed as if he was the mastermind behind this fight.

No one even noticed when she entered. _Must be because they are too busy watching this._

Kagome stood there, confused about Hinata's feelings. _Why was she defending my honor and pride when I acted as if she hardly existed? _

She continued watching those two fight. Obviously Neji was winning since he had extra training, confidence and anger on his side.

Watching how Hinata tried to persistently defeat her cousin for a girl who ignored her and consequently get hurt as a result, Kagome reached a conclusion about her feelings and admitted what her heart has known all along; she was drowning in her own self-pity about what happened _more than half a year_ ago!

Kagome felt like dirt at the way she acted towards the one person that actually wanted to become her friend. I've_-I've been so mean and cold to her! I've became someone even worse than Neji! And without her, I would have died that day! From now on, I will be a better friend! I'll protect her! I promise!_

She will start by actually being a friend then work her way to become best friends with Hinata. And best friends protect each other. That meant getting on the same genin team as her, teaching her how to fight, among other things. Kagome had a lot of work ahead of her.

_First thing first though, pulling Hinata out of the current fight is currently top priority. I can't believe I got lost in my thoughts and forgot that a fight was going on… That is sad._

Image blurring, Kagome tried covering the space that stood between her, the crowd, and Hinata as soon as possible.

Neji attacked the weak heiress again, aiming to close off her charka points. _I am stronger. I am the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Why is it that this weak being gets the highest position? It's not FAIR! She is already tired and panting!_

Pulling his arm back again, the nine year old aimed for the last charka point on her arm; after all, the clan leader was there and he could not aim for her heart.

That would be suicide.

However, before his fingers could reach his cousin's arm, a black shape literally blurred in front of him, stopped, and held his wrist in an iron grip, halting it in its tracts.

He along with many others in the crowd could do nothing but gawk; the new member to the clan, Kagome, who had never showed any indication that she was anything more than just a pretty girl, could fight.

And she could fight really well judging by how fast she moved.

"Ka-Kagome?" Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously; a habit that developed when she was younger due to the innumerous times her father scolded her in the past. There was just something about focusing on your fingers that allowed you to tune out the world around.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go. I'll train you." Reaching up to grab her elder (in looks) by two years' hand, the short sapphire eyed girl sighed as she led the girl away towards the forest, where quiet would most definitely be given.

To hell with the clan, let them think what they want to as long as they do not bother Hinata or her.

And so, trying to ignore the numerous pairs of shocked eyes that followed her, Kagome tried dragging her (now) new best friend, Hinata (who also passed the test) before Hiashi could gather his wits together to stop them.

Unfortunately, she was not fast enough, as proven when he started talking.

"Kagome, stop, now." The clan leader demanded. The ire was clear in his voice along with a little side dish of confusion.

The clan leader always knew that his adopted 'daughter' was able to fight, it shows in the way she walked; it's just he never knew how far her skills actually developed.

This will be the perfect time to test her out.

The only problem was that Neji was probably too tired.

However, but the clan leader is a master in improvising.

Motioning to a recently turned chuunin that was a part of the main house, Hiashi started speaking, arrogantly, "Haya, attack her." "Kagome, you will fight her."_ Now let's see how good you can fight and what else you have been hiding._

The petite girl shifted her eyes back at the clan leader behind her, warily recording his every action along with the girl Haya as she continue walking towards the tree line, still holding her new friend's hand.

Hinata blushed, smiling softly; _I knew that if I continued to try to become her friend, I would! _

Gasping suddenly as the smaller girl beside her shifted and whirled in back of her, Hinata looked up, clearly startled. Haya was attacking Kagome using the gentle fist style, trying to shut off her charka holes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the teenage girl attacking her. She had seen her once or twice before walking around in the Main house but had never bothered to get to know her. Swinging her arms up, she blocked another jab from the girl called Haya.

Mimicking Haya's the gentle fist style that Kagome picked up from watching the members train, Kagome aimed for the teenager's pressure points since she lacked the eyes needed to see charka points.

Around five well-placed kicks later, the chuunin collapsed as the effects of hitting her pressure points kicked in.

* * *

Next chapter: **Time Change: Kagome: 10; Hinata: 12; Naruto: 12; Sasuke: 12; Neji: 13; Sakura: 12; etc.**

Please review

Any ideas you have is welcome

Also, if you know things about the series Naruto, please tell me

Thank you


	2. Connecting

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

Forsaken- Connecting

**Time Change: Kagome: 10; Hinata: 12; Naruto: 12; Sasuke: 12; Neji: 13; Sakura: 12; etc.**

The recently formed Team seven looked on with mixed feelings as the last team, other than themselves, leave with their jonin teacher.

Sasuke examined his team mates. _Great, a weak hyuuga and two dead lasts. At least the Hyuuga heiress is the number one kunoichi of the year, but the other two will be a hindrance to me. The Dobe and that odd hyuuga girl that follows the heiress around is pathetic, they are only going to become a burden to me…_

The Hyuuga heiress fiddled with her fingers, a soft blush spreading across her face as she looked at the pacing Naruto that was screaming with frustration at their no-show sensei. _It's great that Naruto passed…_

_I don't even understand what Hinata sees in that trouble maker. Sure, he has an amazing amount of charka and spirit energy… but, still… he's an idiot…_

_ARGGGGG!! Where is sensei! He made us wait for three hours already! Every other team has left a long time ago! He deserves something bad to happen to him or her!_

Nodding his head decisively, the blond haired boy tip toed to the door that led to the outside, opening it and peeking out to see if anyone was coming.

Grinning, Naruto turned around to grab the chalk eraser from the instructor's table, laughing deviously as he created a clone.

The members of the new team seven looked on curiously as the Naruto clone deadpanned, "you actually think that a jonin will fall for this?"

"Shut up! He deserves this!" Exclaimed one irate blond as he climbed onto the shoulders of his clone, all while mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like 'stupid clone have personalities'.

With a wicked glint in his eyes, the mischievous boy wedged the chalk eraser in between the edge of the sliding door and the frame of the door.

When the deed was finished, the clone rolled his eyes and dissipated, complaining about how stupid this was as Naruto jumped down and landed next to Kagome.

Sasuke, annoyed and frustrated, began to reprimand Naruto, "Dobe, no jonin would be that stupid to allow—"

The door slid open as the eraser simultaneous slammed into their new teacher's head that popped into the room.

Sasuke stared at the lame jonin who fell for the most classical trick in history and moaned internally with miserly. _This can't be happening to me!_

Eyebrow's twitching slightly, not that they could be seen, the new jonin sensei of Team seven grimaced. "My first impression of you guys are—", pausing a moment to gather the correct words to express his feelings in a way that it would not be that offensive to the recipients, he continued. "—you all are a bunch of idiots."

Naruto launched himself at the Jonin with an angry cry as the rest of the team sighed.

_There goes that plan for trying not to be offensive._The silver-haired Jonin sweat dropped at the killer intent lurking in the air that resulted from his one sentence.

"Meet me on the roof, now." Disappearing in a swirl of leaves, the jonin left the building before the overeager boy could reach him and reappeared on the roof.

* * *

"Let's start with introducing yourselves."

"May-Maybe you should st-start first, sen-sensei? To-to show us ho-how it goes?"

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. My dreams and hopes fall into the same category as my likes and dislikes, and my hobbies include many things." The silver haired jonin drawled his words out lazily as he leaned on the railings of the roof. "Your turn. Who wants to go first?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen a lot, and I hate people who lie constantly. My dream is to surpass all the other Hokage so everyone will have to acknowledge me and stop ignoring me! My hobbies is training and playing pranks!" The loud bright boy screamed with a confident grin written upon his face.

"My name is Hyuuga Hin-Hinata. I li-like… many th-things and I dislike dis-disappointing my fam-family. My dreams is to… to become strong… and my hob-hobbies are training and spen-spending time wi-with my friends." Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I hate everything… I don't have any dreams because I know I will achieve it, my goal is to kill a certain someone…" the raven haired avenger stared off into the distance, his eyes dark with spiteful intent.

Kakashi stared at him. _I knew this was going to happen. So… he grew up as an avenger, huh?_ "So, what about you?" he motioned at the only person that was left with a vague sweep of his hand.

"…." Kagome stared at their new sensei blankly.

"Well…. introduce yourself." Kakashi wondered what was wrong with the girl that was found and adopted into the Hyuuga clan four years ago.

"Nothing about me concerns you." Kagome stated coldly, a weird emotion lurking in her eyes as she stared at the jonin.

"Her na-name is Ka-Kagome." Hinata stuttered out her words nervously, fidgeting uncomfortablely as everyone turned to look at her.

The pale eyed girl hated being in the center of attention due to her experiences of the past with the clan council and her father.

Kakashi sighed silently as he finally realized what the Hokage meant when the man said that this team would be _slightly _difficult to work with.

_Slightly difficult! This is abysmal! I was probably the last resort for such a mismatched team… especially since this team will be trained as an all-round team. The chances that they would work together would be slim at best… and the third Hokage forbidden me to fail them too because the council was pressuring him. _

_A avenger, a shy heiress with no to little self-confidence, a loud brat that holds the Kyuubi inside him and the adopted daughter of the Hyuuga clan… who is too secretive. _

_All of them also have trust issues, especially the lone Uchiha boy and the adopted Hyuuga girl. Naruto and Hinata seems to want to make friends so they should trust people easier, therefore, they will be less of an issue._

_I bet Kami is punishing me for letting Obito and sensei die._

"Okay then… well, meet me tomorrow at training ground one at five o'clock sharp, we are going to have a 'selection' test; it will determine whether or not you can become genins."

Team seven glanced sharply at the resigned looking sensei.

"What… what do you m-mean? I th-thought that we we-were already genins." Hinata stumble her words out cautiously. What if she does not pass? What would her father think of her then?

"No, the academy test exam was only to test who would be worthy to actually go to this stage. Every team has a 'selection' test to see if they are of genin material and to see if the team would actually work. Out of the nine teams that graduated from the academy, about only three will actually become genins, the rest will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi sighed again, it seemed to him as if he was doing a lot of that recently, in fact, he started doing a lot of things he usually did not do every since he received this team… like getting headaches.

This team would probably never work out and just get killed off early… too bad he really couldn't fail them, but then, the council wanted the Uchiha to gain power, and for the other three to just die.

They were useless according to the council, especially Naruto, who they viewed as the person keeping the demon, Kyuubi, alive.

Kakashi felt sorry for the four members of his team.

Theoretically, they were all orphans with no one to care about them. Take for example, the only person on the team with biological relatives is the Hyuuga Heiress, however, no one cares about her.

Other Hyuuga Kagome who follows her like a puppy, the heiress is alone; not even her own father cared whether she lived or died.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you want Hinata and Kagome to be in team seven? They will be in the most dangerous team."

"Take them, they are useless to me. If they die, they die. Those two are weak; Hanabi is better suited to take on the title 'Heiress'." Hiashi stated slowly in a matter of fact voice as he turned to walk back to the Main house mansion.

Kakashi stood for a moment, brain uncomprehending of what just happen. So stunned by the clan leader's outright statement of his own daughter and adopted daughter, he could no nothing just stand there, gawking like a fish out of water.

Not to mention, Hiashi's implied meaning that those two should die so that Hanabi could take over the position as 'Heiress' was ghastly.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes narrowed with barely concealed hatred for the ignorant clan leader's attitude towards the perfectly capable heiress as he teleported away from the roof with a 'poof' of smoke. Sure, she was a little shy, but still, she has power and potential.

Sasuke snorted with distain as he walked away, towards his apartment. He had to train some more in order to pass so he will be one step closer to defeating his brother.

Naruto's stomach grumbled. Hungry, he went to find Iruku-sensei to con him into buying him some ramen since his house had close to nothing.

Kagome and Hinata exchanged glances as they silently communicated by their body motions before going to the training grounds to practice for tomorrow's test. They only spend time with each other after all and they had to find some way of communicating without letting others know what they were saying, especially 'Father'.

Besides, they had to pass... or else the Hyuuga patriarch will punish them.

* * *

"So… he made us get up here by five in the morning and sensei is not even here, huh?" Kagome fumed silently. _I hate getting up before at least six o'clock._

Sasuke and Naruto twisted their bodies around to examine the usually silent girl, astonished that she would even talk, willingly. At the academy, the girl only did the minimum to pass and barely ever talked.

"Kagome, may-maybe he was called away by the Ho-Hokage?" Hinata tried to play the peace keeper but even she was feeling the effects of waking up so early in the morning only to have her efforts fall in vain.

"I know…" The blond boy slouched over, annoyed by their once again, no-show teacher. "I mean, WHAT THE HECK! He is supposed to be on time!" Flames seemed to burn behind the irate boy.

Silence ensued after that brief loud outburst.

Slowly, a malicious smile twisted across the blue-eyed girl's face, morphing Kagome's normally neutral round look into something demonic.

It sent shivers of fear down the spines of her new companions. _She is scary when she smiles like that._

"I propose a way for revenge." Team Seven's youngest member chucked evilly at the thought of teaching her new sensei to not be late, ever, even while her team mates lean in eagerly to hear her plan.

* * *

Please review

Any ideas you have is welcome

Also, if you know things about the series Naruto, please tell me since whatever I am writing is based on various websites' information.

Thank you

* * *


	3. Underestimation

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Author's note: Special thanks to **Aashni** for helping me and thanks to all those that reviewed

Forsaken- Underestimation

The stage was set, the traps laid, and the plan in motion.

All they need now is for their tardy sensei to show up…

So they can teach him a lesson that he will never forget…

To never mess with them or be late ever again.

A certain degree of trust and bond developed between the four members of Team Seven through their mutual dislike of their tardy sensei.

And so, with Team Seven's murderous thoughts put to rest by their carefully laid traps, the four rookies settled down to wait, happily.

_After all, how long could sensei take to get here? It's already seven._

* * *

Apparently, very long, as it was already noon.

If anyone walked pass training ground one at this specific time, they would have seen a murderous looking team.

By this time, even Hinata was gritting her teeth together to prevent herself from taking her frustrations out by screaming. She is even practicing her special breathing exercises that she used during clan meetings to keep her anger in. The normally gentle natured girl angrily fingered a hidden string near her.

Naruto lost all reasoning about two hours ago and is currently screaming obscenities… the entire village could hear him.

Sasuke is fuming... and pouting. He looked constipated. His knuckles were white from clenching his kunai and he was shaking from rage.

Kagome's face was twisted oddly and her hands was twitching every few seconds or so. She too was practicing the special Hyuuga breathing exercise. Though, for a completely different reason, instead of restraining herself from screaming obscenities like Naruto was, the raven haired girl was trying to force herself from actively going out and attacking their sensei, Kakashi.

Just as Sasuke was about to suggest hunting Kakashi down, a puff of smoke signaled Kakashi-sensei's arrival, "Yo, I had to help—" the smile on the silver haired jonin's face along with the excuse that lay on the tip of his tongue faded as he looked at the four pairs of incredibly angry eyes of the academy graduates…

That had an enormous amount of skill and Charka…

That had him surrounded.

That each just pulled a rope near them.

What skin could have been seen on the jonin sensei of the new Team Seven was chalk white as he realized what they were doing while he was home sleeping late and visiting the memorial.

_Oh… Shit… This is not good, not good at all._

* * *

The peacefulness that usually accompanied Konoha was shattered by a girlish sounding scream.

Blazing slivers of fire and booms from exploding tags followed immediately after that odd scream, lighting up the dark canopy of the forest into bright displays of fiery reds and oranges.

The residents of the village glanced fretfully at the training grounds where the sounds resonated and the fire spewed from.

Then they eyed each other apprehensively.

_What the heck just happened?_

* * *

They gawked and goggled at him as he appeared in the Hokage tower.

"What… What happened to _you_?" Asuma's jaw was slack enough that his toothpick actually fell out and onto the ground.

Sarutobi and the rest of the jonin sensei of various teams had to agree.

The shinobi that is feared throughout the shinobi islands for his Sharingan eye and known for being the 'copy ninja' looked as if he had been to hell and back, literally. Kakashi was limping slightly, his clothing was ripped, his hair stood on ends and blood and burn marks riddled his body.

Glaring harshly at the many occupants of the room, Kakashi tried vainly to restraint his anger and insecurities about teaching this particular team. Forcing out a polite 'hi' and 'team seven passed the selection test' for appearances' sake, he then dropped the bomb on the third Hokage when he just could not hold it in him anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT FORCING ME TO TEACH TEAM SEVEN AND THOSE HELLIONS? WORSE OF ALL, YOU DID NOT EVEN GIVE ME A FREKING WARNING ABOUT THOSE BRATS! THEY ARE DEVILS; THEY ARE STUPID, EVIL, WICKED, MACHIABELLIAN, DEVIOUS, CONNIVING, SCHEMING, MANIPULATIVE RECARNATIONS OF SATAN! I HATEEEEE THEM!" Letting out one last scream that reeked of frustration, Kakashi quickly recomposed himself into his normally casual stance, acting as if nothing has happened.

Some of the members of the room stared wide eyed at the copynin in morbid fascination as others struggled to comprehend what just happened.

"A—ANBU…." The third Hokage's voice was shaky as he called for the ANBU standing outside of the door. "G-get Kagome Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki here right now."

* * *

"Naruto, what did you do to the forest and your new sensei?" The third Hokage questioned the troublemaker kindly.

"WHY IS IT THAT WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS, IT IS ALWAYS MY FAULT? WELL, GUESS WHAT? IT WAS NOT JUST MY FAULT THIS TIME!" Naruto screamed out at the injustice presented to him. Granted, almost all the pranks was in his credit, but still, Kagome came up with this one and Sasuke along with Hinata and him fine tuned it for maximum 'prank' damage.

"All of us did it." A quiet indifferent voice spoke out, barely a whisper, yet it commanded attention from all the members currently in the Hokage room.

The ninjas of various ranks turned their attention to the ten year old who just spoke, before listening to the next person who spoke up.

"Blame it on sensei. We were doing nothing wrong." Another casual voice spoke from the only loyal Uchiha that Konoha had.

"We-We were teaching sen-sensei to not be late. We waited more than seven hours for him to show up!" at first the Hyuuga heiress stuttered from everyone attention towards her but soon her frustration from earlier allowed her to forget those around her.

"We do not like to be mess around with, we were merely teaching Kakashi-sensei to be on time or else he should be ready to face the consequences." Kagome's words sank into the heads of those around her. "We waited from five o'clock in the morning; I personally do not wake until at least six."

"Ya. I hate waiting and I do not wake up until at least eight!" Naruto added his piece of mind into the conversation.

The rest of Team Seven nodded in agreement to the previous statements by their team mates.

It was just one more thing they had in common besides being alone.

Half of the occupants of the room, including the third Hokage, sweat dropped at the pure audacity of the kids in front of them.

"I see…" _it would be good for Kakashi to actually show up on time, though. _"Then you are dismissed." The Sandaime Hokage sighed before dismissing the four (now) genins.

Laughing nervously, Kurenai wondered how strong they really were in order to do such a large amount of damage to the previous ANBU member, Kakashi. _I'm so glad that they are my allies._

Rubbing his head to try to stop the oncoming migraine, Sarutobi chastised the silver head, "Kakashi, I forgot to warn you, but… I think you see now. If you can't be early, tell them to come late."

The only response was a dry look directed to him.

* * *

Please review

Any ideas you have is welcome

Also, if you know things about the series Naruto, please tell me since whatever I am writing is based on various websites' information.

Thank you

* * *


	4. Hopes

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

Forsaken- Hopes

She couldn't believe how off guard they were. Kagome just did not expect this. _After all, who would expect their lazy sensei to even get up in order to create such an elaborated trap?_

Now, they were covered, from head to toe, in this abnormal, foul-smelling, green goop. _What the heck is this anyway?_

A blond eyebrow twitched. Then it twitched again. _Arrgggg! This is disgusting, sensei must die!! _Launching himself at the laughing silver haired sensei that tricked them into this trap, the Kyuubi container screamed his war-cry.

Following their blond team mate's example, the remaining three genins repeated his actions. _Forget about the cat that they were supposed to find! We must kill sensei!_

Before Sasuke even reached the laughing Kakashi, Naruto's blow had sent the clone into oblivion, causing it to disappear in a wisp of smoke.

Shocked, the four genins jumped back, backs facing each other, eyes wide and darting towards the forested areas near them, searching for their elusive target.

Hinata activated her specialized eyes, "Kakashi-sensei is thirty yards away to the north of us… should we go after the cat? It's around five yards to the west…."

Sasuke looked at the pupil less girl dryly. _If I didn't have a reputation to keep up, I would have rolled my eyes. I not too fond of the Hyuuga, but, she could have activated them earlier; at least then, I wouldn't be covered in this, this, this __**thing**__. What is it anyway? _"You could have activated those eyes earlier."

"Sorry." The hyuuga heiress wished she did so too, her clothes were beige colored and ruined! _Father is going to scold Kagome and me again…_

"So… who goes after what? We still need that cat to complete the mission, I need the money!" _I hope I don't have to go after the cat! I want revenge… and food!_

"I'll go after the cat with Hinata and Sasuke along with you, Naruto, will go after Kakashi-sensei. When we are done with the cat, we'll join you. O.k.?"

"K." Naruto was glad. He didn't have to go after a stupid cat after all.

* * *

Sarutobi swallowed a laugh as he watched the slime covered genins give the fire lord's wife her cat back before excusing themselves. He wondered where Kakashi went, probably home to avoid the kids….

They seemed extra wrathful today.

"Was that a new genin team?" A boisterous voice questioned the third Hokage, mirth shining in her eyes. "What happened to them?"

"I'm guessing Kakashi decided to get his revenge." Really, this was amusing, but he was so tired and they decided to destroy part of the forest again to find the sensei! Destroyed parts of Konoha equal an extra mountain of paperwork…. _It will be better entertainment when I retire…_

"Revenge? Kakashi? What happened while I was out on the mission, third hokage?" the scantily clad female spoke inquiringly.

"Around two weeks ago, Anko, was the genin sorting test. Remember? Anyway, the council of elders hand-picked these four children to be on the Team Seven..."

"Team Seven? But… that's a round team, they are going to die! We haven't had that kind of team since the Third Great Ninja War… I thought that they were silently banned when team after team died simply because they could not master all the various skills!" The violet haired jonin looked horrified. "And to put the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan with two members of the Hyuuga clan when teamwork is a necessity… that's… like… _homicide_!"

"… we didn't have a choice… those four: Naruto, Kagome, Hinata, and Sasuke; they have great power and potential…" a shifted look accompanied the partial lie.

"You just mean that the elders want to get rid of them, there is a silent decreed that there should be no more round team after what happened to the last one!" The female was furious, after all, her previous sensei was on the only round team where its members were actually alive and she was convinced that was what made him deflect from the village. "Not to mention, the fourth Hokage-"

Sarutobi looked sharply at the person in front of him, his façade of power revived and his tone no longer soft, instead, it was harsh and commanding. "There is no such decreed! And you are forbidden to speaking of such matters from now on!"

"Yes Third Hokage." The brown eyed female barely manages to grit the three words out of her teeth before bowing quickly and leaving, she knew a dismissal when she heard one. _This is only because the elders are power hungry, pompous, old fools who can't let go of the past!_

Sarutobi close his eyes and sighed, if he was at his prime, this wouldn't have to happen… but, if he lost this position now, Naruto and Sasuke would be made into living weapons by the clan elders… or worst, they would be experimented on. _I'm sorry, Minato, but… I'm getting older and weaker, and… a Hokage's power is limited if they are not strong enough to take on the entire council of elders. I'm sorry I could not fulfill your last request of this world._

* * *

"Arggggg! I can't believe we couldn't find sensei!" Almost tearing his hair out in his frustration with one hand, Naruto tried to simultaneously wipe the slime from his body with the other.

"How- How about we ge-get rid of th-the slime first?" the pale eyed girl really don't want to feel so sticky anymore.

"I agree with Hinata, how about we get revenge later and focus instead on going home and washing this off, and we meet near the fountain again two hours later and discuss our plans then?" Kagome really hated the smell that was radiating off of this olive thing.

"That is acceptable. I'll see you later." Nodding slightly in acknowledgement to his team mates, Sasuke strode away. Though he really didn't want to work as a team with those three, he had to admit; even he couldn't defeat a jonin by himself.

_Should I pay a visit to the clan compound? It's nearing the anniversary of their deaths… or should I avoid that place all together. I haven't visited for almost two years already… Should I go after I take a shower at the apartment or just train? _

Sasuke signed in frustration. Though his father never really cared about him, his mother did, slightly at least.

_Damn it! I still need to find where the library is located. Those jutsu scrolls that I took from the main compound two years ago is already useless, the only ones left should be in the hidden library…_

Damn father for not trusting him! He doesn't even know where to start looking for the library. It could be anywhere!

But… he can't even concentrate right now because of the girls staring at him. Seriously, he could see the drool from their mouths. He really hated the girls that are all after him, they know nothing about him and they are annoying.

_Thank god my two female team mates are not like that, even if they are Hyuuga._

* * *

"Hinata, do you think _Father_ would be home yet?" If anyone else could have heard the young sapphire eyed girl speak, they would have been astounded by the level of disgust and hatred that spew out of the girl's mouth by that single word, 'father', when normally; it should be said with respect and love.

Kagome loathed 'Father', she hated everything he stood for: the clan, the seal, the heirs, the power, the control, everything.

Hyuuga Hiashi hated Hinata and she just because the latter was not of the Hyuuga blood and the former was not exactly his 'child'.

"Probably, he is most likely at the training dojo or in his study rooms… so he almost certainly won't see us come in." The Hyuuga heiress dropped her eyes.

Her 'father', to her, is the icon of the clan elders' wish of her and their hate. Her little sister, Hanabi, is the icon of the elders' disappointment and the representation of what she, Hanabi Hyuuga, the heiress of the clan, should be, should act like.

"Then… do you want to go out for training later." Kagome smiled sadly, recognizing the look in her adopted sister's eyes. In a way, they are both orphans, it's just that they have fake parents. They are, after all, both outcasts to the Hyuuga clan.

"Sure." Hinata gave a soft smile to her adopted sister and best friend as they entered the clan compound through the main doors.

_Mother and Father's marriages were arranged even though mother already loved another. When she couldn't take it anymore, she fornicated with my real father, a branch member, and the product was me, Hinata, the weak heiress of the clan. My real father died almost right after I was born in a mission gone awry. 'Father' loved me until he realized that I wasn't his after mother died._

* * *

Naruto really isn't scared of getting hurt, that's part of the shinobi life. He really isn't scared of death, every person faces that. But, if there was a thing that he was scared to _death _of, it's those eyes.

Those demonically hateful eyes that most of the older generations stare at him with, those eyes that practically floods with malicious intent every time he walks near them. Those eyes that try to suffocate him with evil feelings every time they see him, he could practically taste their hatred of him.

Those eyes that are staring at him now as he runs pass them towards his apartment. What did he ever do to them?

Though he act stupid, he really wasn't, he knew about the demon inside him, he knew about the deaths that demon caused, and most of all, he knew who his father was.

_Couldn't they see that the Kyuubi and I are different people?_

The information that Mizuki sensei spilled to him was useless, everything he told him, he had already knew.

The only reason he acted like such an idiot these past few years was simply because he thought that if the villages saw that he was no threat, then they wouldn't hate him. Maybe he would even gain a few friends.

Apparently, that was untrue. So, it would be best to just drop the act, it's not like his personality is going to change much anyway, just, he wouldn't act like a total klutz.

Besides, if the team is going to trust each other, it's best to not hide so many different things. It is not the greatest thing to build trust upon a false foundation after all.

If they fear and hate him even more, then, it wouldn't matter. It will just be one more person in the world that hates him.

* * *

"So… what do we do?"

"I'm not sure Naruto. I would suggest setting traps in his house but… he would surely find out."

"Kagome, wha-what if we wait?"

"Wait?"

"That's not such a bad plan. Sensei will be expecting retribution so he will be extra nervous and cautious. However, if we wait a month or so, until he forget that is, our revenge will have the advantage of surprise over him." The coal eyed twelve years old was at first surprised by Hinata's 'wait' plan, but then Sasuke understood. _It seems as if the rumors regarding the heiress of the Hyuuga clan being useless is false. I wonder what other rumors about my team mates would be uncovered as mere figments of their imaginations. Maybe this team will not be so weak after all._

"And sensei's nerves will be shot for days or even weeks before he forgets!" Naruto grinned_. This is great!_

"And along the way, all four of us use false signals to increase his vigilance and anxiety; he'll be so tired by the end of two weeks that Kakashi sensei will request us to prank him willingly." Kagome grinned happily. _Turns out the techniques that I picked up and came up with in the Feudal Ages is partially coming to play now. Ha! Guess I have to thank Sesshomarualittle for granting me the position of 'Lady of the West' just for my power even though I am not his mate or a demon._

"False signals…?"

"Yes, false signals, it's something Kagome and I came up with a few years ago. There are the false ones and the real ones that we use when we don't want the others knowing what we are talking about or planning."

"I see." Sasuke was astonished. With techniques like that, the girl, Kagome, must be hiding more than she is showing, or else, she wouldn't be one of the dead last tied with Naruto. This makes him doubt if Narutoi s actually dead last or if he is just faking his position. After all, it is common knowledge that the worst students get put into the same team as the best ones, at least to him that is. Besides, he doesn't seem like an idiot everyone calls him by.

"That's going to be extremely useful when it comes to coming up with strategies to beat the enemies." Even since he was small, Naruto had never been included in anything. So, he expected his new team to leave him out of everything and include Sasuke. However, to have a team that includes him into it by not outright scoffing at his ideas or ignoring him is really unexpected. _I'm so happy!_

"Here, we'll use the remaining day to teach you guys what we mean. The false signals and the real ones, that way, you guys won't get mixed up!" Never before was the pupil less heiress even given the chance to teach someone something that she knew and they didn't. It was only natural for her to jump at the chance. _Maybe it won't be just me and Kagome anymore. Maybe, since Naruto and Sasuke are the same as us, we'll be friends. Maybe even like family because of our friendship. _She felt really hopeful about the future.

Kagome smiled dreamily at her adoptive elder sister, she had never seen Hinata interact this way with others. _Maybe this team business is good for her. At first I thought that the team would completely ignore Hinata because she is so shy… but… she seems so happy._

* * *

Please review

Any ideas you have is welcome

Also, if you know things about the series Naruto, please tell me

Thank you

* * *


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

Forsaken- Secrets

"I'm going nuts… I've been busier these past few days then I've even been in my whole life." A self-deprecating chuckle followed the tormented sentence.

"I've only had five hours of sleep each day, Sensei."A pause. "The kids are driving me insane." Short silver hair brushed against the grey of the tombstone as his head leaned backwards, eyes towards the sky above.

"If you and Obito were here, you two would have loved them. Naruto looks so much like a carbon copy of you, it's surprising. He looks as if he could be your son." A bittersweet smile graced the lips of the one talking.

"And, no matter how much they try to deny it, they even act like you." Kakashi spoke softly, as if trying to keep from crying. He always got emotional when talking to either one of his former team mates. That is why he comes to visit them so early in the morning- so that no one can see him in such a state. "They just keep the emotions inside of them."

"The team, it's beyond my wildest dream, they are working so well together. The others and I, many of us, the older generation that is, we can hardly even believe it; the council of elders is so mad, it's hilarious." Underneath his mask, his face twisted to try to avoid the tears that threatened to spill as he tilted his face upwards, towards the sky.

"I think that they are afraid that Sasuke will make friends, and then, they wouldn't be able to control him." Kakashi scoffed at the elders' selfish wishes even as he traced a bird's path against the vast blue sky. He could still remember how hard his sensei worked to force those old bags into submission. "I think that one of the four children will get rid of the council for you, or at least replace them with fresh minds. Alone, they are a match for anyone. With the team work that you and Obito taught me about, they are invincible."

"Too bad it took both of your deaths to knock some sense into me, huh?" A bitter laugh rang across the clearing. _If only I could learn about it earlier. Then none of us would have to suffer that much._

"I guess I could understand it, the part about them working together at least. From the youngest age, neither one of them had parents. I still remember the scandal that broke out when Hinata's mother died and the secret spilled out. It was chaos." "Heh, the branch members seemed so much happier knowing that Hinata was for their case." Smoothly rising up, Kakashi bid the rock in front of him farewell.

"I'll come to see you next week. Okay Minato sensei?"

* * *

Everyday since the team thing, he felt so much lighter. It was as if all the burdens that were previously clinging to his shoulders and heart were lifted.

All accept one that is- the Kyuubi issue.

It twisted like a serpent inside of him. Now that he has tasted acceptance, friendship, can he stand being alone again? Should he even take the chance? After all, they are going to find out anyway, it would be better if he was the one telling them, right? He just needed to find the right moment to tell them so that it would lessen the blow. Naruto Uzumaki does not want to be the kind of person to lead a false life.

But, all in all, Naruto was glad that the 'old man' forced him into a team.

Every day now, Kakashi sensei comes earlier than them and waits for the team to get ready before training them. Then, his team mates along with him spend the next six hours of the training period perfecting their charka control, increasing the amount of charka and train on weaponry. It usually includes wasting charka and exploding objects.

The day starts off with training which begins on eight and ends at around two. Then the entire team goes for lunch and the afternoon is reserved for missions.

Some of the D-ranked missions were alright, but others were just annoying.

Like the one now.

"Hey, Kagome, target found at four o'clock." Blond hair that just screamed '_Hit me!' _tried to mesh with the brown of the tree behind him.

"It's going to jump to five o'clock and three yards further Kagome." Pale, pupil less eyes surrounded by bulging veins tracked the next movements of the run away as the owner of those eyes crouched on top of a tree branch.

"K. Sasuke, on three, you drop net number five." Small fingers reach up to grab the black mouthpiece as she stared vividly at the fugitive.

"Got that." Pale hands tightened on the rope to the right of him, waiting for the cat to fall into position.

"Three… Two… One- Now!" Sapphire eyes trace the path of the fugitive cat as it jumps through the canopy of the forest, arriving at the exact destination Hinata had predicted.

Rose colored lips widen into a soft smile as the cat struggled with the mesh it is covered with. "Good Job!"

A coal eye struggled open to see his four 'apprentices' high fiving each other and sporting similar smiles. Groggily standing up, Kakashi congratulate them before leaving to write the report to the Third Hokage, leaving his team to give the feline to the Lord's wife himself.

He will catch up later at the Hokage tower.

* * *

"They won't be able to stand such a high level mission." Sarutobi said, mentally crying.

"It's for the best of Konoha." Danzo stated with a matter of fact voice, his eyes filled with greed.

"The children have potential; thrusting the children to the 'real' world will toughen them and it will allow Konoha to gain leverage over all the other shinobi countries." Koharu further explained the elder's decision.

"They might die." Trying to convince most of the elders was a futile effort, but still, he had to try.

"If they die then Konoha will be no worst off, if they live, not only will Konoha benefit from it, the future generations will too." One of the older members stated the fact, his voice brimming with hatred as he thought of the Kyuubi who killed his family. He wanted Naruto to die.

"Kakashi will never allow this." Right now, he was grasping at the straws, trying to stop the monstrosity from happening; however, at this moment, the elders can and will over rule him. He can only hope none of the kids or Kakashi will demand a higher level mission.

"Rewrite this mission into a C level mission, that way, Kakashi will never question it." A malicious smirk slowly curled up on Danzo's face as he finished the sentence in his mind. _Until it's too late of course. Not to mention, the bridge builder made it all too easy, saying it was a B level mission when really it's an A level one._

* * *

Madame Shijimi clutched a sobbing cat, rubbing their cheeks together as she wailed happily, "I was so worried about you."

"Do you see something wrong with that picture or is it just me?" Naruto gaze with disgust at the picture in front of him. "How can anyone even like that cat…?"

"I feel sort of sorry for that cat…" Wide, pupil less lavender eyes sympathize with the cat as her rose colored lips purse together.

"If I was the cat, I would have scratched her by now." Sasuke stare with morbid fascination at the tortured cat, Tora.

"If I was Tora, I would have already gone for her life…."

The conversation screeched to a halt as the other three team mates gawk at the youngest member.

"Are you homicidal?" Pale blue eyes squinted at Kagome, as if he was trying to figure out whether she was really this way and if he should take a step backwards in caution.

Two other sets of eyes glance almost eagerly at the azure eyed child's direction for the answer.

Sure, Hinata knew her adopted sister the best, but still, they had never come across this situation before, and she was curious.

"No, it's just I would never let someone handle me like that if I was the cat, that is, if I could help it."

"Oh. I see. Me too, I guess." Naruto stated, agreeing with his team mate. He stopped taking bullshit from the elder generation years ago, with the assassination attempts and all. He just went straight for the kill, as in tying them up like one would tie up a boar if he caught any assassination attempt happening- and he _always_ caught them due to his enhanced abilities from Kyuubi.

Hinata's eyes shifted slowly away to a point on the wooden floor, even though she had stopped the rest of the clan from 'handling' her roughly, her father still did as he wished. He still belittles her and trains her to the point of exhaustion and beyond.

That is, if anyone could call that training- it's more like a way for him to vent his frustrations with his bad day out on her.

Kagome can't do anything about Hinata getting those beatings because Hiashi 'controls' Kagome and besides, her little adopted sister doesn't get hurt as bad because she could actually stand on her own two feet against 'Father'.

_That's probably why 'Father' doesn't attack her- he would just get more frustrated that he isn't causing that much damage. Not to mention, if he pushes Kagome enough, she would bite back –like that one time when he threatened her a little too much- and embarrass him. The good thing is that I can actually with stand 'Father's' barrage of attacks for much longer and I'm not even putting in much of an effort. Though, I know 'Father' is giving it all he has. _

_When he is angry, he loses all rationalities, making 'Father' an easy target._

Sharp black eyes caught the slight closing of those lavender eyes of his team mate. It was the only sign that gave Sasuke a notion to what she was thinking.

_Hinata is probably thinking about her father. He is vicious to her, even worse than my father. At least father doesn't train me to the point where I can't even stand and then insults me while I'm down. He is hardly home at all, and when he is, it's all about Itachi._

Uncannily, a surge of hatred spiked through his body like lightning when the raven haired boy thought about what he witnessed just a few days ago when the team (minus Hinata) went to the Hyuuga compound to visit Hinata with Kagome leading.

Now he regretted forcing Kagome to lead them there and going at all.

They could have completed that simple mission by themselves.

* * *

Kakashi scratched his head. "So… what did I miss?"

He had, just moments before, walked into the Hokage chamber to check up on his team and find out the new mission that they would be receiving only to see what looked that the Third Hokage, Iruka, and his team locked in a staring match.

"We agree with Naruto, we refuse to pick anymore weeds or babysit a toddler. We wish to receive a more challenging mission." A cold voice tinge with frustration made it all to clear to Kakashi what was said before he waltzed in as the two females on Team Seven nodded in agreement to their male counterparts.

_Thank you Sasuke, at least now I won't have to look like an idiot for not knowing what's going on._

"Fine. I'll give you a C level mission- it's to guard someone." Sarutobi spoke, careful to keep his emotions from coloring the simple statement. _I should have known this team would be impatient, they are, after all, flying through the D level missions as if it was nothing. I just thought that I would have more time to prepare. Not to mention, I can't tell Kakashi about the mission._

Kakashi narrowed the single eye that was uncovered by his mask. _What's going on? He has never given a newly made genin team a C level mission._

"Great! Who is this person?" Warm, sky blue eyes glittered happily as Naruto's team mates shared a victorious smile.

"He's just outside of the door. I'll call him in." At this point, Sarutobi just wanted the team to survive.

"Watch the person we are supposed to be guarding turn out to be a drunkard." Kagome muttered to her team mates.

"I'm sure it won't be like that, Kagome." Hinata beamed downwards at her. There is no way their first client would turn out to be a drunkard. Right?

* * *

Please review

Any ideas you have is welcome

Also, if you know things about the series Naruto, please tell me

Thank you

* * *


	6. To Conspire

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

A.N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating periodically…. But here it is!

Forsaken- To Conspire

"I guess I spoke too soon, huh?" The pale eyed heiress gazed at the ground dejectedly. Their first client was a crazed drunkard after all… _I can't believe this…_

"It's alright, Hinata. We can take him!" enthusiastically, the golden haired boy cheered, glad to be rid of those troublesome D ranked missions. _It's odd. There seems to be a wave of nervousness around our client... it almost seems as if he is hiding something…_

"What a waste of time…" signing with aggravation, the obsidian eyed boy subtly scanned over the tottering bridge builder.

Gazing from underneath hooded eyes at the swaying man entering the room, Kagome copied what her team mates are doing, subtly scanning their client with a false front to mask their actions. "May we start this already, I need to go home."_ Aura of nervousness and slight fear at being found out… found out about what?_

"Who are those midgets?" The drunken man spoke, rowdy and loud, no hint of his current state of being drunk entered his calm voice.

"They will be the team that protects you during your journey." Sarutobi Sasuke's eyes seemed to droop down further as he worried about Team Seven. "This is Team Seven: Naruto, Sasuke, Kagome, Hinata, and their sensei, Kakashi. This is—"

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to give me protection on my journey back to my country and until my bridge is completed."

oOoOoOoOo

"Do you have everything, Kagome?" Though she knew that her little sister was more capable and 'older' than she, Hinata could not help but act like a doting older sister.

A sigh. "Yes Hinata, I am sure I have everything ready… do you think I should take my new toy?"

The Hyuuga heiress peered down at the raven haired angel next to her, "sure, it would be your first time trying a weapon like that against an enemy… so it would be good experience for you to get to know your um… _teddy bear _better." _Not that it even looked like a regular teddy bear; it's just a Kagome controlled blob of blood mixed water shaped like a teddy bear._

"It was an accident… so don't look at me like that! But, it turned out pretty well, right? I was going to use my blood to strengthen the other weapons but I tripped and it spilled into the water…" Giving her adopted older sister an awkward smile, Kagome continued, "K. Now let's meet up with the rest at the gates." _At least this taught me that I can control blood stained elements... I wished I was older, I'll be more powerful then, now my miko powers are just sealed into my body._

oOoOoOoOo

"Ya! Now let's get going!" Naruto grinned. This would be his first official time out of Konoha- not being chased by assassins, of course.

"Naruto, do you have the map?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei, it's right here." He continues to lead the group as his hand patted the pouch at his waist. Around a month ago, when the teams first started training together, Naruto ditched the bright orange jacket and pants and opted for darker clothing. He _needed_ to ditch it in order to stay _alive,_ _especially_ when it was a free for all fight between the four teammates with the forest as their battleground. _They are vicious. I don't know what Kagome and Hinata's problem is, but Sasuke was probably using the 'training' as practice for 'revenge' against his brother. God, my team treats each other as living dummy dolls… _

"Kakashi-sensei, Hinata and Kagome are entering at four o'clock, Sasuke is approaching at six."

"Great. Now let's start leaving. They can catch up later. I have a new training course for you guys when we return."

"K." Naruto blinked as he processed his perverted sensei's previous sentence. _Training course. When does he do anything?_ "Training course?"

"Yes. Training course." Stepping outside of the towering wooden gates, the silver-hair sensei motioned to the guards outside that the rest of Team Seven will be catching up later. "What do you think that I was doing when I disappeared during your D-rank missions?"

"Reading that perverted book of—"

"Hey. Are you going to be chattering or are we going to start walking. Bridges do not just build themselves, you know? They require muscle power, bricks, cement, brains, _PLANS_, which I am in _charge_ of…!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as a blatant show of disapproval at the thought-too-high-of-himself guy as he started walking behind Kakashi. He hoped that the rest of the team will show up soon just so he did not have to continue listening to this guy's rant.

oOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe that you guys left without us…" Pupil-less eyes narrowed at their demon-housing team mate and her sensei in a blatant show of disapproval.

Kakashi gulped under the guise of his mask. He liked Hinata better when she was still stuttering… at least then he knew that her threats were empty….

"Your back better be facing away from us or you'll find a knife in the midst of it." Kagome gave something equivalent to a snort, an elegant snort. If that is possible. Naruto still don't understand the technicalities of producing elegant snorts.

Sasuke shot a dark, murderous glance at the golden head youth and their silver sensei.

With a crooked grin, Naruto offered a nervous chuckle. "Heh…." Thinking to divert the blame, he thrust his index finger as the jonin next to him and said with a flourish, "it was sensei's idea! I was going to wait for you guys but he forced me to come with him! Don't blame me!"

The three dark headed youths whipped their heads toward their teacher and offered a trio of malevolent glares.

Kakashi copied Naruto's nervous chuckle and ordered in a slightly uncertain tone, "You three watch the back of Tazuna while we watch yours…. K?" It was, after all, a… _little_… unsettling to have these three un-natural individuals looking as if they want to skin you alive. When they had turned away, he, in turn, glared at Naruto. _Backstabbing traitor!_

Replicating the look, Naruto shot one back at him. _It's your fault._

oOoOoOoOo

The small group of six trenched through forest on high alert.

Hinata alerted her team with a coded message using her fingers as she said something whimsical. "Kagome, why are you carrying a doll?" _There seems to be some ninja around us._

"I'm ten! I want to carry one around- isn't it cute?" _I can't believe I'm saying this, you guys owe me. Everyone, revert back to the masks._

"Of course it is!" Naruto checked behind him as he jumped around excitedly. _I don't see any of them, but I feel three around us._

Sasuke glanced around surreptitiously and replied, "When did you get it?" _How long until they attack and how heavily armed are they? You mean the shy Hinata, angst me, knucklehead Naruto, and childlike you?_

"I made it right before Hinata brought me along for her trip!" _Yes, false weak points to trap the enemy… not like we actually have any._

"You- you made it?!" Hinata exclaimed, her expression comical as the team continued to talk about the… _bear_. _They are hiding in the forest and don't seem to be attacking us soon. _

Naruto spun around to face the indigo eyed girl, "how long did it take Kagome?" _Don't be so overconfident, everyone has weak points._

"Yes, I know, it's adorable!" Kagome set her expression into a soft, _innocent_ smile. _I can't believe I'm acting like this._

"What are you going to do with that? Hit the enemy with it?" Sasuke placed his hands behind his head as he scoffed. _Give a signal if something changes._

"En…emy? What enemy? Big sister said that this was a trip!" Kagome graced her companions with a brilliant smile. _We can handle it... and I don't carry around anything that can't be used against a person! _

"Don't-don't worry Kagome, no-nothing will happen." _The best weapons are those that are in plain sight after all… and Kagome, you really are beginning to sound a bit arrogant._

"K!" _Che! I can take them down with my hands alone!_

"You're supposed to keep an eye on the bridge builder, not cooing over a toy" Kakashi scolded his team softly. _Don't be so haughty Kagome. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, I'm sure it's nothing. _

oOoOoOoOo

"Neji-sama… Hanabi-sama, when are the plans going to begin?"

"Haya, be patient, to lay our plans out first is the key; everything has to fall in place at the right time."

"Neji is right, we only have one chance at this… there won't be any room or people left alive for the second if we fail."

"Kagome-sama is going to quit the clan once they come back from this mission right?"

"Yes, and Hinata shall leave a little afterwards… near the time of the beginning of this year's chuunin exam."

"Besides, we still have to wait for Hinata-sama and Kagome-sama to return before taking any actions… Kagome-sama is the only one with true battle experience. The unsettled main house members and us branch members must keep our masks on until then."

"Okay then, I'll brief the rest of the members of the contents of this conversation… good day Hinata-sama and Neji-sama." With a short bow, the main house member glided out of the room with two pairs of pupil less lavender eyes bearing into her back.

oOoOoOoOo

Please, please review (It makes me happy) and it helps me understand how my writing is going.

If you have ideas, please feel free to tell me.

Thanks!


End file.
